


Tempary Heart's

by ElSun



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: The life of Billionaires can get very naughty when a secretary is just so wholesome....





	Tempary Heart's

The hum of the computer was droning out the silence, until the sound of a phone pierced the air. As she reached for the reciver she stopped typing the sound could be loud especially to her when she heard others multi-tasking.  
"Hello, Lex Corp."  
"Hello. I'm sorry are you a temp?"  
"I yes I am. I'm guessing you must be Miss. Luthor's mother."  
"Yes is my daughter in?"  
"No she isn't is there a message I can take?"  
"Well I had tickets and well..."  
"I'm so sorry she is not here."  
"Well would you like to go?"  
"I..."  
"Just say yes. Lillian was smiling Lena had told her of the new temp and she really couldn't wait to meet her. Selina sighed she really wasn't up for a boring evening with he rich and mighty. However she needed to be here so she smiled and said...  
"Yes."  
"Good why don't you meet me downstairs now."  
"Very well."  
"Excellent."  
Selina was up and to the elevator she knew this might be a horrible evening but as she checked her phone the eveneing was looking brighter. Lillian was stunning in a mentaly seductive dance. The door was open as she slid into the limo. Lena seemed to be leering a bit not dirty but as if she had the cosmic riddle solved.  
"Good evening. "  
"Good evening." The two sat the rest of the ride as they began to relax they began talking. As Selina noticed the elegance of Selina she also noted that she seemed to be lost as if something was not in her life. She couldn't help but wanting to hear about her. The conversation was long and for once grown-up. When they arived at the resturaunt the two were at ease. As they entered the returant they were seaed the two oredered drinks, as they eyed the menu.  
The wait staff moved to attened to the two. Lillian was not really a fan of being out for the eening but at this moment the two were enjoying a very nice time. When they finnished they headed to the exhibit. Art was never really a Selina Kyle moment unless she was stealing it. She admitted to herself but part of her really wanted to care that Lillian enjoyed the colors. The began to move thru the room as they stopped on a piece. Both gazed at the dark colors and gothic mystc.  
"I hate to say it but I love it."  
"Me too."  
"I'd buy it if you promise to let me stop by."  
"I would hope it wouldn't be just for the art."  
The End


End file.
